


I Just Want To Hold Your Hand

by Hungergamesgirl



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Falling In Love, Gen, Lust, Romance, Step-parents, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hungergamesgirl/pseuds/Hungergamesgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss is the kind of girl every teacher adores, smart, helpful and really brainy. Peeta's the kind of guy that parents warn their children about: Popular, hot, free- loader that rules the school. When he starts to show intrest in the school's overachiever, right in summer he realizes that she might not be like she seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Comment What you think :)  
> Remember I'm only 14 and I know this one sucks I wrote it ages ago but still comment :)

Katniss watched the clock, she was waiting for the teacher to stop talking and to hand her, her report. She hoped that she was first in her year -again, she knew that she'd beat those morons in her class but what about the rest of the school. She glanced back to see the rest of the class staring blankly at the teacher, or sleeping with their head in a book. At the Panama Academy sleeping in class publicly was an offence. Everything that you'd usually get away with at a public school was an offence, but only if you got caught.  
Katniss prided herself on always following each and every rule; she was just thinking about that when she noticed Justin starring at her. Justin was the school's football and swimming captain and because he always led the team to victory he always got away with bending the rules. He smiled when he saw her looking at him. She abruptly turned away, and looked back at the woman who was boring the class for the last time before summer.  
The teacher, Mrs Smith droned on about what not to do during summer, it eventually even got to Katniss. The teacher seemed to sense that she'd now lost everyone's attention and perked up, her bun bouncing on top of her head as she spun around. "Now for the good news, I'll be telling you your marks. Aka- weather you got your car or not," she said joked. The class tentatively smiled and Katmiss looked up, "First Katniss- 99%" she heard, her heart felt as if it stopped beating and she grinned and bounced up to collect her report sure not to look too smug or it'd ruin the effect. One that she’d undoubtedly practiced for a number of years.  
After 20 more report cards and goodbye kisses and hugs, the students were free….

Peeta glanced at his report, he'd passed scraping a 55% average, 'not bad,' he thought nodding at his ex-teacher, "thank God, she was a pain-' he mumbled he stopped when it was his turn to hug Katniss. He hadn't ever really spoken to her but he'd seen her around and knew that she was one of the brain 's of the school, she was also really quite and kind of shy, he thought hugging her. It was a custom that everyone no matter who hug and greet everyone before summer officially began, he usually hated that rule but hugging Katniss wasn't that bad, in fact she was really warm and soft-. He was cut out of his thoughts by Delly who literally threw herself at him, in a bear hug fashion, "It's summer!" she screamed into the air. Peeta smiled at the over enthusiastic dark haired girl. He winked "that's kinda why I survive this place," he said looking around. That was far from the truth he knew that he was really lucky to be at this school and to be popular he'd seen how some of the kids were treated and what some people gave just to fit in. The pretty blonde with sparkling blue eyes, and the perfect smile dug her arms into Justin's, "so you're coming to the party at my place right?" she asked batting her lush lashes. Peeta faked smiled and gently removed her arm, "sure, are you really inviting the whole school ?" he asked. The girl tried to hide a frown at Peeta's subtle hint but tried again, "well...most of them, not everyone of course just friends," she replied. Peeta nodded his mind went back to his mother, "just message me the time," He said grinning, after giving Delly one last hug.


	2. Chapter 2

Peeta watched as the school came to life everyone was on the front lawn of Panama Academy. Under the large mango trees, the jocks and cheerleaders were laughing carefree with the later waving their report slips in the air as the boys leaned over them, their own reports cast aside on the lawn.  
On the benches by the mini-statue cupids many of the traditional A students were talking and comparing reports, Katniss was with them leaning over the bench. Her long dark waves were spralled across her face, she threw her hands around her little sister's neck Prim, a small pale fair haired blonde girl. Peeta moved his eyes back to Katniss, who was now bouncing up and down in the air. Her long, smooth tanned legs moving precisely off the ground with each motion. He was snapped back to earth by a tall figure leaning over him, "Peeta Mellark." The man said with a warm smile. Peeta smiled then shrugged, "I know that I have to get a B average or more but I got a C," He said shrugging again. The Principal's smile stopped, "Peeta, you have to play in the games this season." He said his voice raising wih each note. "I know Principal Snow but..."   
The Principal stopped him in mid sentence "You will play this season, however I cannot change your grade drastically, so the top student this term will tutor you and you will be allowed to retake a similar test, to get a better grade." The older grey haired man said smiling. "The top student is Katniss, Katniss Everdeen, a girl that was formerly in your class, I believe."  
Peeta opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He was going to get tutored by his pre-school crush?" He shivered a bit, Principal Snow took this as a good sign, "No need to thank me, just get an A this time. I'll tell Mrs.Everdeen-Hemsworth, and then get back to you with the days and time." Principal Snow started walking away, going in the direction of the heavily populated lawn.

Katniss shifted in her step-father's SUV van, the term, step-father didn't fit Gale at all. He was a fit young muscular boy with curly brown hair, almost wavy hair just like it came out of a shampoo commercial, his eyes were a deep chocolate brown and his grey shirt seemed to bring out this contrast. In fact Gale looked a lot like a Ralph Lauren Model. Katniss always thought that the term 'step-father' used on Gale was a joke, he looked like he could be her brother afterall she snapped in her thoughts.  
Gale turned to nher, "so how was school? Did you get back your report?" He asked smiling as he stirred the car across the paved road and into the intersection. Katniss didn't even turn to look at her "dad".  
"School's fine and my report's here." She replied in a mono-tone.  
Gale smiled "So what were your grades, first again?"  
Katniss stared at the window, "Yeah, I came first, Prim has dancing remember to pick her up later." She told him, she refused to speak to him more than she had too.   
Gale sighed and then gave up, "I know." The silence that followed spoke more than words could


End file.
